


Bird Of Paradise: Entering Paradise?

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guzma Needs a Hug (Pokemon), Guzma Swears (Pokemon), Injury, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Soft Guzma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: Guzma is hurt and needs help.Cardinal, whose a twice over champion, is nothing but worried about him.Guzma x oc slow burn.Post Canon
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome home, I guess

Cardinal watched as Guzma struggled with the crutches again. She was worried he wasn’t going to make it to her aunt’s house in one piece at this point even though they were right there. The red head was just glad to get him out of the hospital finally. His stay there was rough and she hated knowing that he was not welcomed there at all. He was barely welcomed anywhere on the islands actually if she thought about it. It made her blood boil slightly thinking about how much the people hated him. And thought he was a nuisance and just should have stayed in the wormhole.    
  
She looked back at Guzma who managed to make his way up the stairs to the house. He panted as he frowned.    
  
“Damn stairs.” he groaned as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Want to rest on the porch for a moment? Before going into the house?” She asked softly and looked over him again. He looked in pain for a moment before rolling his eyes and hobbling to the door.    
  
“No. I don’t need a moment. I’m fine.”   
  
“Guzma you might hurt yourself more if you push yourself.”   
  
“I’m fine, woman. Damn.” He huffed opening the door and stared at the scene in front of him.    
  
Selene and her aunt were in the kitchen making some sort of food. Selene waved at the man and started to sign at Cardinal.   
  
“She’s asking if you made it here safely.” She whispered into Guzma’s ear, sending tingles down her spine for being so close to him. She smiled seeing him squirm and nod at the teen.    
  
“Uh yeah. I’m here aren’t I?” He grumbled , making his way to the dinner table in the middle of the room. Cardinal was lucky that her aunt owned a single story home with a spare bedroom. It gave Guzma a place to heal and get better without being back on the streets or worse… with his family.    
  
Cardinal didn’t know alot about Guzma’s family except the little bit of info he shared with her about his father-and the one time his mother came to visit him in the hospital recently before he was discharged. The nurses tried to make him leave with her but Cardinal stepped in again and told them off once more, leading up to the conversation of her caving and giving him a place to stay with her and her family until she got her own place to help him out.    
  
She had the money. She just had to find a good place to get settled where she could help Selene with her new found champion duties. She was one of the oldest running champions after all after Leon from the Galar region. But he was busy training the new champion for his region too, or that’s what the rumor mill spewed. But she was the next available champion and it worked since Selene was family.    
  
She shook her head. No time to get into the details of that. She needed to worry about everything at hand. She sat across from Guzma, who scrunched up his face as she sat down.    
  
“What? I can’t sit?” She teased him, getting a low grumble in return. He was prickly still. But she would get through to him , little by little, piece by piece. She knew he had to have some sort of trauma in his life. The way he was so closed off from. They way he jumped if she ever did anything loud next to him-It reminded her of the accident in Kalos with Lsyandre and Alex. It took awhile after defeating Team Flare to get her back to normal- she couldn’t imagine what it would have been like for Guzma with the beating down he consistently had gotten growing up.    


She looked over his shoulder and saw Selene walking towards them with a big plate of food. Cardinal’s stomach growled , making her blush and chuckle. Guzma even snickered a little bit at the sound until his own stomach growled, giving his hunger away.   
  
Selene placed the plate down and smirked as she signed.    
  
“Hey now. He’s our guest Selene. No need to be snarky.” her aunt chidded, walking up to them with another big plate.    
  
“Here you guys go. Eat up. I bet you haven't had a true homemade meal in awhile?” SHe smiled at them as Cardinal clapped her hands together and smiled.    
  
“Thank you for this meal!” She cheered before digging into the plate. She barely noticed Guzma’s apprehension at the large plate of food in front of him but she did notice him slowly pick up his fork and pick at the food.    
  
He was still barely eating but hopefully the home cooked meal would help. Her aunt used to be a chef that traveled from Kalos and Sinnoh after all ; so it was hard to not like her cooking. She smiled softly seeing Guzma finally dig into the food.    
  
“Good?” She asked , leaning on the table and getting a soft smack from her aunt from placing her elbows on the table.    
  
“Selene I wanna go over things with you about the other champions later if that's okay. SO you know what you’re getting yourself into. “ Cardinal spoke covering her mouth as she spoke with her mouth full. She may have been a sweet lady but she really lacked in the manners department.    
  
She chuckled as her aunt started to roll up a newspaper. She knew if she made another incorrect manner related thing she would get smacked hard with the newspaper. She looked at her cousin who started signing again.   
  
“Ah nah. We aren’t sharing a bed. Your mom is pulling out an air mattress for me to sleep on and Guzma gets the bed.” She explained to her cousin who nodded and looked at Guzma before signing a few words in the Alolan Sign Language that she had picked up.    
  
“Kid… I have no idea what you are saying. But uh.. Thanks?”   
  
Selene snorted and doubled over in laughter as Cardinal tried to not burst out in laughter.    
  
“She said you look better but still look like a shitty old man.”    
  
“Brat..” He muttered under his breath as he shook his head with a chuckle before taking another bite of his food. Cardinal was overwhelmed with emotions and looked at her plate and smiled wide.    
  
Her cousin was bantering with Guzma, he was actually kinda eating, he was eating her aunt's cooking and her aunt hadn’t brought up anything bad yet that he did. This was going really nicely and Cardinal was just thankful that Guzma was accepting it all.

* * *

Cardinal changed in the bathroom while Guzma sat in the spare bedroom on the bed. She walked out of the bathroom to see Guzma laying staryu like on the bed and sighing.    
  
“When was the last time you had a bed like this?” She asked, sitting next to him and looking down at his relaxed face. She didn’t hear his small snores so she knew he was still awake. She couldn’t ever think of a time where he looked this relaxed… or handsome. She shook away the feeling of yearning that was building in her chest. She liked him.. A lot. But he had so many issues to work on and lots involved her apparently. She never wanted to be held over someone’s head the way Guzma’s father used her against him. She just was a small thing when she became champion of Sinnoh. She still had braces at that point for Acreus’s sake. Why hold a 12 year old over someone’s head like that, even if it was to make them better? She frowned as Guzma opened his eyes slightly but her frown disappeared the moment she saw a small smile creep onto Guzma’s face.    
  
“I haven’t had a bed like this since I was a teen.” He told her, opening up slightly to her again. She smiled wide and took his hand into hers, placing it on her lap. It was so much larger than hers, tough and worn. He was a tough guy and his hands showed that, but they were still soft against her skin somehow. She played with his fingers and traced shapes into his palm before he spoke up.   
  
“You know ,woman, I normally don’t let people touch me like this. It’s a little intimate, Ya know?” he looked away from her and she noticed him not pulling away from her despite his words.   
  
“I just want you to feel at home here. My home is yours.”   
  
“But this isn't your home. It's your aunt’s. “ He snarked, making her roll her eyes and chuckle.    
  
“You know what I meant though Guzma.”   
  
He got quiet again and wrapped his fingers around her hand, lightly holding her hand.    
  
“If things get tough-” He started to speak before the door creaked open, showing her eevee and Selene in the doorway.    
  
She signed something quickly, almost too fast for Cardinal herself to understand.    
  
“Ah shit okay. Hold on. “ She pulled herself away from Guzma and his hand. “Hold onto that thought. There’s someone outside making a scene.” She told him and headed out the door, leaving Guzma alone.    
  
She got to the door and saw a few adults with their arms crossed.    
  
“We don’t want him here. “ one pipped up.   
  
“YOU are trespassing onto two champions’ home. You better find a better reason then you don’t like someone temporarily staying here. He won’t even leave the house. You guys will be fine. Now leave before I call Officer Jenny.” She snapped, looking at the small crowd that started to get uneasy with her threat.   
  
“You wouldn’t even dare.” A lady snapped. “He’s a menace to our society. He’s going to bring our resale value on everything down if he stays here.” she argued. Cardinal stared at her before going inside the house, grabbing an ultra ball and walking back outside.    
  
“Anyone who has an issue with me can battle me. Otherwise leave.” She stated, crossing her arms and staring at the crowd. That got people’s attention.    
  
“You aren’t even from here damn it. You don’t even care about the people’s concerns. I bet the new champion won't even do anything about this either right?” An angry man asked, getting into Selene’s face who frowned but still refused to speak.   
  
“Look she won’t even stand up and speak for her own people. What kind of champion are you kid?” He sassed her, making Cardinal’s blood boil.    
  
“Hey asshole - don’t make fun of the mute kid.” She snapped, tossing her ultra ball into the air and letting out her Dragonite and crossing her arms again. She spotted her aunt on the phone through the lit up window. She just had to distract these assholes long enough for the cops to get here.    
  
“I said and I’m not sure if you heard me but If anyone has an issue… battle me. Otherwise leave while you have the chance.” She snapped, losing her cheerful exterior. She was done playing peacekeeper. They insulted her family. They were spewing nonsense about Guzma. And she was tired. She wanted to just sleep but they had to just come now.    
  
She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stared down the man and woman who both had spoken up against her.    
  
“One last chance.” She snapped again as the sirens sounded from the motorbikes coming down from the dirt road that led to the house. “I’m not putting up with you insulting my friend or my cousin.” With those words it finally clicked that while she may be known as a cheerful champion, she wasn’t a push over. Once people started to leave she felt more relaxed.   
  
The two that were giving her the most troubles stayed behind to fight with her and Selene more until Officer Jenny from the nearby station came. They were quickly escorted off their property and told if they were to come back unannounced that Selene and her mother could press trespassing charges.

Cardinal walked inside again after recalling her dragonite and headed back into the bedroom where Guzma was sitting , propped up against the pillows.    
  
“Why? Why are you going through hell for me?” He asked, a small bitter tone came through his voice. Cardinal frowned.    
“Guzma.. You deserve to live somewhere too. Anywhere you want.” She told him in a soft but low voice as she walked up to the bed and sat next to him.    
  
“No, I still don't get it. You’ve helped me with everything at the hospital and then stick your neck out here?” He shook his head like he couldn't comprehend her kindness. Had he really not been shown that much kindness in his life. It pained Cardinal to think of that. Was life really that rough on him that he couldn’t understand Cardinal would try her best to support him and get to know him?   
  


Cardinal took his hand again and shifted so she was against his side, making sure to not bump the nasty wound that was finally healing on his arm.    
“Guzma. I want to be someone who you can trust. I can’t do that without proving to you that you can in fact trust me” She told him , her voice still soft as her heart raced wildly. She was so close to him now and he wasn’t pulling away or anything. She couldn’t act. She couldn’t just take advantage of his weakness in this moment. Or anytime soon. She had to wait until he was physically better, and until he could be around her. She knew he didn’t want to be alone.    
  
Who ever wanted to be alone like he was? He had no one.. It hurt her heart more thinking about it. She wanted him to know he had a network of people. Especially after she and Selene destroyed the support system he did have, no matter how unbalanced the power was.    
  
“Hey Pidgey. You getting lost in thought there or falling asleep on me?” He asked with a slight chuckle.    
She huffed and pulled her hand away from his own hand to cross her arms.    
  
“Ha ha very funny. I'm a pidgey. “ She rolled her eyes. “No I’m just thinking about how badly I messed things up for you.”   
  
“So that’s what this is? Pity?” He asked, clearly starting to simmer a little in anger. “Pity is worse than a PR stunt, woman.”    
  
“Not pity. I promise you. It just really hit me tonight that I took away your found family from you. And I’m sorry Guzma.” She told him, relaxing a little against him again. His tense body started to relax again.    
  
“Yeah well. It was bound to happen. Everyone leaves.”   
  
“I won’t”   
  
“I had a feeling you would say that Pidgey. But everyone does.” 

Cardinal couldn’t help but feel bad for him yet again. She rested her head against his shoulder for a moment that lasted a lifetime she felt before pulling away.    
  
“Can you lay down? I think it would be easier for you to sleep lying down but if you want to sit up that's fine too.”   
  
He didn’t respond, only getting small snores in return. She chuckled to herself. He fell asleep sitting up yet again. She scooted off the bed , turned off the lights and crawled into her air mattress bed on the floor. 

She wasn’t going to let him down. She was going to stick by him thick and thin starting from the moment she found him all beat up. She knew he wasn going to change her life from the moment but she really didn’t know how much he would need her.    
  


  
  



	2. Things Don't Go As Planned

Cardinal wiped the sweat off her brow as she tended to the garden her aunt had planted in the backyard when they first moved here.

“Thank you Cardinal for helping me- Selene is so busy nowadays she can’t help much.” Her aunt chuckled as she brought out lemonade for the hardworking woman , and guzma who was sitting on the poarch trying to not go stir crazy. It had been a week since Guzma had come and joined her living with her aunt and she could tell he was getting comfortable but also not allowing himself to get too cozy. Like he was ready to book it the moment he could walk without crutches. She didn’t blame him. She didn’t want him feeling like he owed her anything but he most likely felt that way.    
  


Her aunt looked over at Guzma and smiled as he took the lemonade. “I bet you can’t wait to help her huh?” she teased him , making him shake his head but ducked his head as he sipped the lemonade.    
  
He was so quiet still.. She missed the loud and unbreakable Guzma. But she guessed being around her family, the family that took down his team, and the fact he was beaten so badly to end up needing medical attention would break anyone. 

“Hey Guzma! Toss me the basket on the table? I'm going to harvest some berries.” She smiled wide as he perked up his head and grabbed the basket before getting a smirk on his face.    
  
“Go long Pidgey.” He taunted, mimicking that he was going to chuck the basket far before wincing. Cardinal’s aunt frowned slightly.   
  
“Take it easy Guzma. We don’t want you to get hurt more.” She told him , taking the basket from him and passing it off to Cardinal who rushed up to the back patio.   
  
“I’m fine.” he defensively snapped ,his face dropping into a scared look when he realized who he snapped at.    
  
Her aunt raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Looks like you are slowly getting back to yourself Guzma.” She shook her head and headed back inside before pausing in the doorway. “I’ll bring you guys some food in a bit.” She mentioned with a wave of her hand.

Cardinal frowned and looked over Guzma. “You need to be careful.” She told him, tugging off her gardening gloves and placing her hands on his shoulders, getting a huff from him.    
  
“Take off your shirt. I need to make sure your ribs are okay. That’s what hurt right?” She asked, moving her hands to help him tug off his shirt.    
  
Guzma was silent for a moment before smirking. “You want me that badly Cardinal? What would the neighbors think?” Cardinal’s face flushed as bright red as her hair.    
  
“GUZMA!” She shrieked, looking away as her heart raced too damn fast for her to handle. “You pervert!” She scolded as he laughed heartily before wincing again. His ribs must have been really giving him issues today. This would be so much easier if he let the nurses take care of him while he was in the hospital and not just her. 

He slowly took off his shirt with her help and she looked at his heavily bruising rib cage. She couldn’t tell if it was getting worse or not but he had to be healing right? She bit her lip and lightly placed a hand on his chest to check his tenderness.    
  
Suddenly there was a loud squeak, making Cardinal and Guzma both jump, breaking the silence that was between them.   
Selene stood there with Hau in the doorway. Hau looked literally everywhere besides the sight of the two adults on the porch. Selene signed quickly to Hau who nodded and signed back, Leaving Guzma utterly confused and Cardinal flushing even more then she was a moment ago. Her hands flew as she snapped at Selene and signed at her younger cousin.    
  
“I didn’t know you signed too Pidgey.”Guzma commented before slowly pulling back on his shirt. “What are they saying?” He asked, exhaling deeply as he struggled to put on his shirt.    
  
“Selene said it looked inappropriate and we should keep this to ourselves and Hau agreed and added the fact that .. Ugh.. that it’s fitting for us to fall for each other.” Cardinal explained making Hau blink.    
  
“I forgot you can sign too, Cardinal. You mostly translate for Selene and she can hear so i haven’t put two and two together before. “ Hau mused, making Cardinal narrow her eyes.    
  
“Hau don’t change the topic just because I called you guys out. “ She walked up to them and placed her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here? I thought you have rematches today Selene.”   
  
“Oh she kicked everyone’s butts. It was a little scary.” Hau laughed and placed his hand behind his head as he looked over Guzma, nervously.    
  
“Oh nice Selene. I’m proud of you.” Cardinal praised her cousin patting her head before looking over at Guzma. He had a look on his face that looked like excitement and grumpiness. What an odd combo. What triggered it she wondered.    
  
She suddenly got a sense of dread, a cold shiver ran through her body as she fell to her knees suddenly making Selene and Hau panic and run inside quickly trying to get Selene’s mother as Guzma stared at Cardinal with an extremely worried look.    
  


She couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong. Her whole body was ice cold and she was shaking. Why was she shaking? A sharp pain like claws scratched at her back. But there was no one around her. Not besides Guzma who was trying to get to her without hurting himself.    
  
And just as quickly as it came on, she stopped shaking. The temperature around her was the normal humid hot weather from Alola. She could breathe again. She struggled to get to her feet however. Like there was s weight on her shoulders.    
  
Something was wrong. But she couldn’t tell what. Or where. The last time something like this happened was to Lily with ...no.. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and sighed a bit in relief as it looked unbroken. She quickly dialed up the one person who would know what happened.    
  
“Hey I’m not able to talk right now Cardinal.” Cynthia spoke on the other end, her video call was off.    
  
“Cynthia something-”   
  
“Cardinal not now. I’m a little busy. When I’m free we can talk about Selene and her training.” Cynthia told the redhead who wanted to pull out her hair with frustration that her old mentor was busy and not listening to her.    
  
Something was wrong.   
  
Very very very wrong and if Cynthia was this busy that meant something else was going on too. Why wasn’t anyone telling her things now?    
  
Guzma stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as Selene, her aunt and Hau all rushed outside.    
  
“What happened Selene told me you collapsed. Are you okay Cardinal?” her aunt worriedly stated, looking over her niece before Cardinal shoved her lightly off her. 

“I’m fine.” Cardinal lied. No need to worry the kids and her aunt more than they were. She couldn’t tell Guzma either. He wouldn’t get the urgency that she felt now. She tried to shake away the feeling to get some sense of normalcy again.    
  
Guzma looked at her with narrowed eyes as her aunt nodded.    
“If you say so… Cardinal you know we are here for you.” Her aunt knew better than to push her it seemed but Guzma… Guzma might be nother story, she thought nervously.    
  
The trio started back inside , leaving Guzma and Cardinal alone.    
“What the fuck was that?” He asked, frowning and tugging her shoulder to look at her better. “You just fucking collasped and started shaking and now you’re fine? Bullshit.” He snapped.    
  
“I’ll tell you tonight. When we are heading to bed. I don’t want the others to know but something isn’t right right now.” She told him softly, placing a hand on his cheek.    
  
“Sellllleeennneee They are doing it again. They are being lovey-dovey.”   
  
“Excuse me now Guzma I have an 11 year old’s ass to kick.” Cardinal chuckled, partly glad things were kinda normal. But the feeling… that nagging feeling was going to eat at her alive for the rest of the day.   


* * *

  
Cardinal sat on Guzma’s bed as she gently rewrapped his bandages around his chest.    
“You going to tell me now or do I have to wait longer?” He snarked, rolling his eyes at her.    
  
“So you know how Lily has that bond with Nebby? The Lunala? I have a similar one.. With two pokemon… Some humans are just bonded with legendaries when they decide that they are worthy.” Cardinal got quiet before Guzma made a soft sound.    
  
“Two huh?”   
  
“Yeah. And I don’t know which one is in trouble- which is why I called Cynthia but she was busy. And Diantha and I aren’t close. Never have been. But one of my pokemon is in trouble. I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know if they are really in danger or if it was just a pokemon battle.” She sighed and leaned against his shoulder.   
  
“If you need to leave… what would happen to me?” He asked softly, his tone changing to a heavy one. She didn't want to leave him alone with her family or kick him out. Which really left one option. 

"You can come with me. We will figure out something. I’ma champion of two regions. I'm sure that I can work and pull strings for you to come with me to another region. Maybe even have you be able to bring Golisopod with us. But that's in case we have to leave. It could have just been nothing.”   
  
“Pidgey… I don’t think it was nothing with your damn reaction.” He told her, slowly leaning his head against hers. Her heart raced again. This time from the touch from Guzma. He was opening up to her. So slowly but he was letting her touch him. And he was leaning his head against hers... “I don’t need both of us getting hurt, woman.” She chuckled as he added that last bit with a drowsy tone. Cardinal looked over at him and chuckled a bit more seeing him drift off, still resting against her. She closed her eyes for a moment. It wouldn’t hurt to close them for a moment right?    
Cardinal woke up to the sounds of snickering and groaned, sitting up and looking at the door frame with weary eyes.    
She spotted her cousin and her aunt chuckling in the doorway.   
  
“So Sleep well Cardinal?” Her aunt asked with a sly smile.    
  
“Not really… I feel like shit.” she groaned , trying to stretch before hitting something time to her.    
She blinked and looked over at the male next to her. OH SHIT. She scrambled out of th bed and glared at her aunt and cousin.    
  
“You guys are mean I didn’t even remember falling asleep last night.” She whined before shaking her head.    
“I’ll wake him up. This stays between us got it?” she frowned , pouting out her bottom lip as she got a giggle back from Selene.    
  
“You brat. You’re gonna tell him aren’t you?” She sighed as she crawled back onto the bed and lightly shook Guzma. He groaned as he woke up , wincing slightly in pain before looking at Cardinal.    
  
“Shit i don’t remember falling asleep.” He muttered to her , before looking at the giggling Selene who was still in the doorway signing a heart before leaving them. Guzma stared at the spot where she was for a moment before looking at Cardinal.    
  
“The fuck was that?”   
  
“Nothing you need to worry about. Let’s change your bandages really quickly tho. I know you aren’t a fan of Kukui but he’s coming over to talk about Champion duties with Selene.”   
  
Guzma snorted softly as Cardinal walked into the bathroom and came back out with the med kit that she had been using on him.    
  
“Your gash is healing a lot better now. I’m glad. Only if your foot and ribs could heal as well this fast.” She commented , cleaning the wound and only getting a hiss and a flinch from Guzma. He was always really quiet while she helped him.   
  
“Hey Guzma. I’m going to go into town. Do you … Do you want to go with me to get out of the house? You haven't left since you got here.”   
  
“I’ll cause you trouble.” He stated, looking at the blankets that he was still under.    
  
“Would you rather be here with Kukui here?”   
  
“Fuck that. No. I’ll come with you.” he huffed. Cardinal smiled. He was acting like himself more. It was nice to hear him swear and just be himself. She missed his prickly side if she was honest despite how amazing his softer side made her heart race. 

“Okay I’ll get ready then if you want to too.”

She smiled at him and within the hour they were out and about in Hau’oli City. Guzma struggled with the crutches still but the Pager Charizard helped them get to the city. Cardinal walked slowly to match his pace on the crutches.    
  
“We should get you some new clothes.”   
  
“No. You already spent a shit ton on me.I’m not having you buy me more things.” he grumbled, trying to walk faster.    
  
“Guzma.. You have like one set of clothes that we keep washing. Its best to at least get you something else.” She tried to bargain. “I hate to pull the champion card on you too.” She teased as she headed towards the clothing store in the shopping district.    
  


“OI! Pidgey! Where are you going?” He snapped, trying to keep up with her yet again.    
  
“I’m gonna get me some new clothing and if they just so happen to fit you too - well… you can wear them.” She stuck out her tongue and opened the door for Guzma to go inside.    
  
He hesitated seeing people inside before hobbling into the store with Cardinal not far behind him.    
  
“Oh wow I love this shirt.” She spoke, bee-lining straight for a white and purple flower printed shirt. She held it at Guzma and smiled wide. “I think it would look dashing on you~” She snickered as Guzma grabbed the shirt.    
  
“I told you no Dammit.” He bickered with her as she hummed softly, waving to people in the store.    
  
“Sorry, What are you saying? I can’t hear you over my championship title.” She teased, making him growl a little.    
  
“Cardinal… I’m five seconds away from walking out the door.” He told her, making her roll her eyes.    
  
“Guzma. You need clothing. Or do you want me to go back to Po Town and hunt for your clothing there?” She asked, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked nervous. Like he was put on the spot.    
  
“I.. I don’t have anything really there either.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck angrily. Cardinal had a feeling that she was right too- that he really had nothing.    
  
“You can pay me back when you get the chance but for now, let me spoil you Guzma.” She told him, placing a hand on his that was holding himself up on the crutches.    
  
“Fine. But the moment I say stop you better stop.” He grumbled, yanking his hand away from her. Cardinal noticed the few customers in the store staring at them. Had they made a scene? Oh well. She was used to that. But maybe Guzma wasn’t a fan of PDA or even use it. He might have never had it to begin with. She worried she overstepped a boundary but he seemed to brush it off and headed to the sweatpants section.    
  
Cardinal felt a cold shiver run down her spine again. No. Not now. She powered through the pain that she was feeling in her back one more. Which one was hurting this badly? Was it just a pokemon battle gone wrong or was it something more? She made her way over to Guzma and leaned against the table.    
  
She gripped onto his jacket and steadied herself. He glanced over at her and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.    
  
“Are you sure it’s nothing to worry about now?” he snarkily asked her as she felt her head spin around the room. “You better not fall on me.” he added as an employee walked over to them.    
  
“Is everything alright over here?” She asked with a smile. Cardinal tried to get balanced and nodded, weakly smiling back.   
  
“Yeah Everything is fine. She’s just a dumbass.” Guzma added to her nod, noticing she didn’t want to make another scene quite yet. The employee nodded and smiled more.    
  
“You know i never expected the champion of Kalos and Sinnoh to be so… friendly.. With our local menace.”   
  
Cardinal tried to fight back the lady but another cold shiver took over her body followed by the sharp pain, making her go limp in Guzma’s arm for a moment. Guzma swore trying to balance himself without hurting himself more.    
“Shit Pidgey. You weigh a ton.” He huffed, as Cardinal came back too.    
  
“Shit… I feel like crap..” She muttered as the employee looked concerned.    
“Do you need me to call a doctor?” The employee asked, touching Cardinal's shoulder.   
  
“Nah. It’s fine. I’ve had worse.” She brushed it off, standing back up straight again, keeping Guzma’s arms around her for a safety net. “You can help us however if you want. He needs new pants badly. Can you help?” she asked , weakly smiling again.    
  


* * *

After getting some clothing for Guzma and herself , Cardinal dragged Guzma to the malasada shop in the city.    
“I know you like these. You can’t hide it from me.” She teased as they walked slowly into the shop. Cardinal was taking it even slower than before with what had happened in the clothing store. And Guzma was slower too with how much walking he was doing today.    
  
She looked at him as they got to the counter and ordered the sweet malasadas for them and their pokemon. Guzma’s Masquerain cooed softly as he ate the sweet treat along with Cardinal’s eevee as they sat down in the booth , getting some rest and recovering.   
  
“When we are done here we can call a pager Charizard and head back home.”   
Guzma nodded. Cardinal noticed he looked tired. Much more tired compared to normal Guzma. Was today really a lot for him and he was just too stubborn to tell her? She sighed and propped her arm on the table.    
  
“We had a long day huh? Maybe we can watch some tv when we get home and just relax?” She asked softly, before taking a big bite of her malasada. She smiled seeing him eat in front of her.    
  
“Hm.. Maybe.” He muttered between bites. Something was on his mind... 

“Pokedollar for your thoughts?” She asked, crumbling up her paper from her finished food before taking his hand into hers. He flinched at the touch before relaxing into her hand.    
  
“You think of me so highly. I don’t get it Pidgey. I’m a fucking no body. And you’re a champion. I don’t understand why you try so hard to be my friend. I try to get it. I always thought i was bad, and it’s gotta be true because look at you… You are .. you’re cardinal. The amazing champion with a heart of gold. What makes you think I’m so special?” He spat out the last sentence like he didn’t have any self worth in himself at all.    
  
Cardinal’s heart ached. He was filled with so much insecurities. How did she not see this before? Everything about him was an act for the most part. ‘Big Bad Guzma, destruction in human form.’ No wonder he phased it like that. He was destruction in human form but not in the way she thought. It was self destruction. 

“Guzma you gotta stop thinking like that. You are worth something. I know I haven't been around for long but I could see something about you was special from when we met in the garden with Selene.” Guzma clutched his head and hung it low, like he was struggling to make sense of everything.    
  
“And I’m not a charity case.”   
  
“You aren’t.”   
  
“... can we go home now?” he asked standing up and gathering his crutches, returning his pokemon.    
  
Cardinal nodded and returned her eevee before helping him out of the malasada shop.    
  
She called the charizard out to come help them get home and she could feel Guzma wrap his arms around her waist, making her brain short circuit for a moment. He rested his forehead against the back of her neck as they had the short flight to her aunt’s house.    
  
Once landed she helped Guzma get off the Charizard and settled onto the ground , as carefully as you could getting off the dragon-like pokemon. They both slowly walked into the house , sitting on the couch that rested against the kitchen table’s edge. She cuddled up to Guzma on the couch, being careful to avoid hurting him more and avoiding to trigger him in any way, and closed her eyes as the sound of the TV lulled her to sleep for a brief moment.    
  


She opened her eyes hearing a grumble from Guzma. She wearily opened her eyes and looked around. Oh Kukui was still here? Dammit.   
  
“What do you mean you fell? You look like shit Guzma.” He said, walking up to Guzma. They must have been talking a little bit before she woke up. “Cardinal did he really fall? He’s got a boot on his foot and crutches there’s no way Guzma fell.”   
  
CArdinal yawned. “Kukui.. Is it really your business?”   
  
“Of course! Im’ the Professor of this region. Making sure everyone is okay is part of my job- especially when they are like family like Guzma.” Guzma stiffened and Cardinal could feel how tense he was.    
  
“Hey Kukui.. Maybe… its a good idea we talk outside. Guzma might be tired so let’s let him rest.” Cardinal spoke , standing up and walking to Kukui- placing a hand on his back as she led him out to the front porch.   
  
Once outside she sighed and leaned against the door.   
  
“I found him basically near death on the side of the road after I chased away from punks. I think they beat the crap out of him and played dirty using pokemon or actual knives. He wont tell me anything about it so I honestly can’t tell you much.” she told the pokemon professor. “He refused treatment at the hospital basically except for me treating him so.. I’ve been taking care of him lately and then they wanted to discharge him without having a place to go.” She continued.    
Kukui nodded and frowned. “He knows he’s always welcomed at our house. Even with the baby on the way.”   
“It gets worse hold on. Then his mother comes and tries to bring him home. And he clearly wanted none of that so I told her that … That he was going to stay with me until he was better. How much do you know about what happened to Guzma as a kid Kukui?” She asked hoping she could get some answers.   
  
“I don’t really know much. He was pretty guarded as a teen as well so I never pried. Why? You think something happened?”   
  
“He told me -” she was cut off by her aunt coming up the steps with her arms filled with bags. 

  
“Oh Kukui! Stay for dinner? I have enough for a huge Galarian Curry dinner for all of us, including leftovers for your wife.”She smiled innocently, making Cardinal internally swear.    
This was going to be interesting…   
  
  



	3. Dinner and a reveal

Kukui and Guzma were border line okay all throughout dinner. Guzma had made remarks to Kukui who reflected them and Kukui tried to pry more about Guzma who reflected back with more snark.    
  
Cardinal sighed as her aunt packed up a tupperware for Burnet , trying to shoo the professor out as fast as she could. She knew Guzma was going to pass out here soon. He tried to spill his guts at lunch to her and that had to take so much energy on top of all the walking around they did. And him making sure she didn’t fall to the ground earlier too.   
  
She walked out Kukui and leaned up against the door as she waved him goodbye. She could hear Guzma whispering something to someone and a large inhale before feeling a newspaper slap against her head.    
  
“Oh OW! What was that for?” she asked , rubbed the back of her head , looking at her aunt. She was pissed. The anger radiating off her was immeasurable.    
  
“Guzma told me you collapsed while at the store. Arceus, Cardinal Are you okay?” she asked, looking at her niece with worried eyes now. She was still livid , Cardinal could tell, but at least she was concerned. “You need to go somewhere for help if you are collapsing.”   
  
“Auntie I’m fine.. Its … it’s related to the legendary pokemon I'm bonded with. Nothing more.” her aunt frowned.    
  
“I still can’t believe your father let you get bonds with the gods.”   
  
“My father didn’t have a say in this. I didn’t want to worry you but apparently I had to explain myself to you anyways.” She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Guzma who smirked.    
  
“My brother should have had an input. Who in the right minds lets a child have a bond like that with a pokemon like that.” 

Cardinal hated to remind her aunt that Lily herself had a bond like she did. So she just tiredly walked past Guzma and headed into their room.   
  
Guzma followed behind not too far and closed the door behind him.    
“She needed to know like Kukui needed to know about me.”   
  
“God you are.. UGH “ She threw up her hands and rubbed her forehead. “Why are you being so difficult? Who hurt you?”   
  
The words must have struck a chord with Guzma because he’s quiet. Dead quiet and refused to speak up when Cardinal made a sound of frustration as she yanked off her tank tops. He averted his gaze from her but still said nothing. She pulled on an oversized white shirt she had in her suitcase and flipped out her hair that was tucked into the shirt from pulling it on.    
  
“Guzma. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. I’ll tend your bandages in the morning.” 

She walked past him as he grabs her small wrist.    
  
“Wait. Cardinal.” He started, somewhat biting his lip. She sighed as she made eye contact with him. “Please don’t leave.” his voice sounded weak. Like he had no energy to fight. Part of her told her he needed her. That he wanted her around because he liked her. But she knew that it was a lie. He needed her because she was conveniently there and helped him when he needed it most.

He sounded pained. “I’m just a bastard. No one cares. Why do you?”   
“Because you are my friend Guzma…”   
He sharply inhaled and looked at her.   
  
“Have.. Did you see my back?” he asked ,eyes darting around nervously.    
  
“Not really. Only your chest for the most part, why?” she asked blinking and wondering what it had to do with anything. He sat his crutches down and slowly took off his shirt , spinning on his heel to turn around for her. She winced seeing the nasty large scars on his back. Her small but soft hand reached out , touching the scarred skin.    
“Who.. What.. whom the fuck do I have fight Guzma?” She asked, caressing the scars on his back as soft as possible. They looked jagged and some looked like they were nasty as wounds, maybe even worse than the wounds he got from the beating he took a bit ago.   
  
He stayed quiet when it clicked in her head the only person it could have been.    
“Guz.. I’m so fucking glad I don’t know where your parents live because Fuck them. If I knew they would be dead. ” She shook her head as her hand trembled. She was filled with rage now. How dare.. How dare anyone lay a hand on their own child.She pressed her forehead against his back and felt tears slide down her face. She wrapped her arms around his body loosely so she wouldn't hurt him.    
  
“You called me Guz..” he muttered finally after a few minutes of listening to her cry and her hugging him. “I’ve..” he bit back a pained voice. “I’ve never really had any friends to call me nicknames before. Plums was the closest I had and even then she called me boss.” He shook his head and placed a hand over Cardinal’s. “When I say don’t leave me. I mean it. Please don’t. I have no one anymore Pidgey.”    
  
Cardinal nodded and held him closer. “You know.. You are amazing Guzma. You are so strong and a powerful trainer who loves his pokemon so much. You are more than what he told you. I know that you told me in the pokemon center that he called you things but I had no idea what that man did to you. That man was so evil to you.”   
  
“It was golf clubs most of the time. Or his belt. And then call my worthless. Useless. Every name in the book he called me.” Cardinal hugged him a little tighter, interlocking her fingers with his across his chest.    
  
“Guzma you didn’t deserve that at all. I won’t leave you. Okay? I won't leave you.” She whispered against his skin, feeling him getting goosebumps on his neck and arms from the action. 

“I don’t even know why I told you honestly. I just can’t afford another loss. It’s been beaten in me over and over that I'm nothing.But being with you I feel a little bit like I could be? How dumb is that? You’ve been a thorn in my side since I was a teen but now I need you? How stupid is that?” He asked , Cardinal feeling a wet drop on her hands. He was showing emotion that wasn’t angry or grumpy. Cardinal rested her head against his back and hummed softly.    
  
“Not dumb or stupid. Reckless maybe but niether dumb or stupid. “ she chuckled, making him laugh slightly.    
  
“You know. I think reckless is my middle name.” He joked as his voice broke. Cardinal cuddled up to him closer before hesitantly letting go and walking around to him.    
  
“You are so much better than whatever he had to tell you. You are stunning Guzma.” She whispered, cupping his cheek as he looked away, trying to hide the fact he was crying.    
  
“Shut up Pidgey.” He muttered, with no venom or bite in his words. It was like it was a defensive thing , Cardinal noted. To be angry or say mean things- or even being the normal arrogant self he was. She leaned up and kissed his other cheek before going into the bathroom and getting the med kit.   
  
When she came back out she found Guzma sitting on the bed , having stopped crying.   
“You gonna be okay?” She asked as she unwrapped his arm’s bandages. He was healing a lot better now. She might actually let it air out for a bit here soon. As she unwrapped his bandages from his ribcage she noticed the bruising subsiding. She stared at the bruises more as Guzma raised an eyebrow.    
“See something you like?” he taunted, flexing his arm and winking at her . She sputtered for a moment before chuckling.   
  
“Yeah? You think so?” She teased, poking his ribcage lightly earning her a yelp from him.    
“You think you can take me on right now?” she teased more , rewrapping him up as her eyes caught sight of the scars again. Damn. She wasn’t going to stop thinking about that now was she?    
“Hey… I’m fine. He’s a bastard anyways.” he spoke up after some time , making Cardinal flustered.    
“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare.” she mumbled , finishing up the wrapping. She shifted to go to her air mattress on the ground before Guzma grabbed her wrist.    
  
“You fuck... “ he grumbled , running a hand thorugh his white hair. She softened her eyes as she watched him struggle with his words. “Stay with me…” he managed to finally get out as Cardinal smiled.    
  
“Until you fall asleep. Then I’ll go to my bed. I don’t want Selene or my aunt thinking things.” not that they weren’t already Cardinal thought as she crawled up to Guzma and sat down next to him. He shifted down to lay down and laid his head next to her. She nervously laid down next to him and stared at him before giggling.    
  
“It’s like we are having a sleepover.”   
  
“Pidgey I hate to break it to you but we’ve been having a sleepover for a week now.” He chuckled , his voice growing weak with tiredness.    
  
“Will you stop calling me Pidgey. I don’t like it.” He huffed as she told him that.    
  
“Fine. I’ll call you Starly then. Or Pikipek.” he told her , making her stick out her tongue at him. She watched him for a moment before getting the guts to do something she’s wanted to do for the last year or so.    
  
She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. It was softer than she expected. “Are you using my shampoo?” She asked with a small giggle.    
  
“Yeah so?” He muttered, his eyes fluttered open and shut as she continued to play with his hair.    
  
“No wonder it's so soft then.” She commented, noticing how relaxed he was around her now. If she did that even two week ago he would have bitten her hand off most likely.    
  
“Get some sleep Guzma.” She whispered, continuing to play with his hair as he drifted off. She yawned and tried to crawl away but quickly found Guzma had a grip onto her wrist still and was holding her free hand to his chest.    
Well.. I guess a real bed wouldn’t be too bad, she thought, closing her own eyes and falling asleep slowly.


	4. Ya Girl?

Another week flew back and before Cardinal knew it , another after that and Guzma was doing much better. He still had to keep the boot on his foot but he was doing better both with his foot and his rib cage. And his mood even was picking up slightly.    
  
Things were good.    
  
Then it all came crashing down again. Cardinal couldn’t breathe again. Everything around her was white. She felt like she was trapped and she was cold. So fucking cold. Her skin felt like ice even to herself. She looked around trying to find what was going on. She never had a vision before. She was told that it could happen when the pokemon bonded with her but she never experienced it before. All she could see was white, white walls, white floor. Who was here? Yvetel or Mespirt? Her heart raced as she came back to her body in a huge rush of wind.    
  
She looked up and saw Guzma next to her. He had placed his arms around her it seemed as she blacked out again. He really had to stop getting protective over her. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. They were home thankfully. And no one was home besides them, she remembered. No wonder he looked worried.    
  
“I’m fine.” She reassured him, sitting up on the couch and looking over him. He sighed and poked her side , making her giggle. “I promise I'm fine Guzma. It will just happen for a bit until Cynthia or Dinatha gets ahold of me again. They are busy ladies.” He snorted as the doorbell rang.    
  
“Stay here. “ She rolled her eyes as she stood up, a bit wobbly admittedly, and walked towards the front door. She grabbed her pokeballs and wrapped the belt around her waist before opening the front door.    
  
An older gentleman was there, with a very stern face. But she didn’t recognize him as a neighbor.    
“Can I help you?” she asked, placing a hand on her pokeballs just in case she needed them.    
  
“I’m here for my son.”    
  
Cardinal looked confused. “I’m sorry? I don’t have any kids here. Are you thinking of the neighbors next door? They have kids over all the time.” Cardinal explained, scratching the back of her neck trying to think of what he meant by son. 

She heard the crutches from Guzma get up and walk over to her.    
  
“Old man what the fuck are you doing here?” He grumbled. Cardinal was still weak from collapsing. But she was trembling now. Rage over took her body.    
  
“Get off my porch.” She snapped at him, putting herself between Guzma and his father.    
  
“Hey I’m here to get him off your hands. No one can stick around him this long anyways. His mother has been worried sick about him since the hospital.” he told her, crossing his arms.    
  
“I don't care. He’s staying here. He’s welcomed here anytime.” She growled,balling her hand into a fist at her side. “Now sir… If you cared that much about your wife and son you would have come the moment he came here. Not three weeks later.” She hissed, calling out the older man who frowned at her.    
  
“I bet you’re sleeping with him right? That’s why you’re so defensive of him?” He asked, making Cardinal shake more with rage. She was this close to kicking his ass. 

Guzma snorted and looked at Cardinal. “Wouldn’t that make you happy, old man? I finally got the girl you always hung over my head.” He snapped, wrapping his arms around Cardinal’s waist while leaning on the crutches. “And you know what? WE are good without you here. So fuck off back to mom and stay there.” He snorted, placing his chin on Cardinal's shoulder. She was still trembling with rage however and tried to take a step forward but Guzma’s strong arms prevented her from moving.   
  
“Don’t come crawling to me when he hurts you beyond repair ,Champion Cardinal. He’ll beat you down when you least expect it.” Guzma’s father told her before walking off. Selene’s head popped around the corner as the old man made his way off the property.    
  
“Does that mean you guys are dating?” She asked, taking a bite of a peecha berry. Cardinal and Guzma stared at her for a moment before dissolving into a laughter fit.    
  
“Of course your dumb ass father was what made her talk.” Cardinal laughed harder as Guzma just shook his head as he laughed.    
  
“I forgot you can actually talk, kid.” Guzma added to Cardinal's comment. “I think I’ve never actually heard your voice.” he snickered , arms still wrapped around the redhead.   
  
Selene rolled her eyes and quickly flipped them off before pushing past them to get inside the house.    
  
“She said fuck you.”   
  
“Oh no I understand that sign.” Guzma laughed heartily , making Cardinal’s heart flutter. He was so cute when he laughed. Oh this was a bad idea to let him stay this long. She was feeling things stronger and stronger with each passing day. And noticing things too.    
  
His half dimple when he smiled for real. The way he played with his pokemon and coddled them when they got in trouble with her aunt. His laugh when she did something dumb.. It all made her heart rush. And right now- with his arms around her and head on her shoulders- she never wanted to let this moment end.    
  
“Hey pidgey… you still there? Or are you having another episode?” He asked her , still holding his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck stood on end. He was going to be the death of her!   
  
She shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek. “I’m okay. I just calmed down from the pissed off feeling I was having from him coming here. How dare he even show his face around here?” Guzma’s chest stuck out a little bit with pride as he smiled wide.   
  
“That’s my girl.”   
  
“Your girl?” She teased, looking at him with a soft look. “You know I’m not your girl.”   
  
He stopped for a moment before looking away, chin still resting on her shoulder however.    
He pulled away slowly and took his arms with him. Cardinal missed the warmth from his embrace the moment he left her.    
  
Fuck. If she could go back in time and fix any moment in her life - it would have been this one right here. She turned around but Guzma was already talking to Selene and heading into the kitchen.    
  
Cardinal frowned deeply and shut the front door finally. She looked back at Guzma with her frown still in place. She wanted to tell him. She really wanted to spill her guts to him. Tell him how much she cared and adored him- thorn in his side or not. She wanted to be there for him through everything. 

Would she ever be able to tell him? Maybe someday. She hoped sooner then later but one day she will get the courage to. To tell him how much he meant to her. How amazing he was and how while he could do wrong- she would still be there in the end.    
  
She walked up to him and grabbed the food he was trying to balance with his crutches.    
  
“Hey let me get that for you.” He almost ignored her but he passed off the food to her. She frowned and placed her hand on his lower back. “Hey.. Don’t clam up on me. Don’t shut me out.” She whispered softly to him , him whipping around and staring at her.    
  
“I’m not shutting you out. Damn woman can you just leave me alone?” He snarked. One step forward , two steps back. She sighed and nodded. 

“Okay. okay. Sorry.” She sighed again and placed the food on the table. She looked back at him and watched him sign a few words to Selene.    
  
She knew he was picking up Sinnohian Sign but she was impressed with how easily he was picking it up despite him always asking her for translations. She sat down at the table and started to munch on an oran berry in the fruit bowl on the table. She watched him closer seeing how the Alolan slang coming through his sign language. She smiled, content that while he might not have been talking to her right now- he was at least talking to her cousin. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Cardinal. He stared at her for a moment before turning back his attention to Selene.    
  
Cardinal blushed for a moment and looked away as well. She felt her heart race again. Fucking Guzma. Her heart couldn’t handle this.    
Finally night came and Guzma started getting ready for bed as Cardinal helped clean up after dinner. She made her way into the room and flushed seeing him shirtless. It never bothered her before but now she was walking in on him changing, a huge invasion of privacy. She covered her face and sputtered loudly. He looked up at her and smirked.    
  
“Like what you see?”    
  
“Why is that the first thing you say to me after hours of ignoring me.” She mumbled, averting her gaze more, feeling her face getting warmer and warmer by the moment.    
  
“Because it’s funny.”   
  


“Guzma. It’s not funny. I thought I hurt you with what I said.”   
  
“Pikipek… It’s going to take more then that to fucking hurt me.”   
  
She felt like there was more he wanted to say but he was so guarded. She smiled however.    
  
“Thank Arceus. I thought I actually upset you.” she whispered, looking back at him.   
  
“Nah Pikipek. You can beat me down all you want but I’ll still be here.”   
  
“Guzma you know I'm not beating you down right?” She asked, grabbing her clothing and starting to head to the bathroom.    
He grunted in reply , pulling off his sweat pants and switching into his shorts he wore to bed.    
  
Cardinal bit her lip. So far they had been sharing the bed every couple nights of the week. Not every day or anything but the bed was so much more comfortable then the air mattress… And waking up to see Guzma’s sleeping face made her heart flutter. But that wasn’t important. He sweated nervously as she changed in the bathroom before walking out to see Guzma already laying in bed and patting the spot next to him.   
  
“You have been sleeping on that air mattress for four days now. Just suck it up and sleep with me.”   
  
“Oh how upfront you are Guzma. First I’m your girl and now you want me to sleep with you?” She teased, crawling into the bed and getting under the sheets with him.    
  
She swore she saw red forming on his cheeks but he didn’t fight her words besides the simple “Shut up” he told her.    
  
She laid down and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sounds of him snoring to finally fall asleep too. She liked knowing he was comfortable enough to sleep with her in the same room. And now he was comfortable enough to share a bed? It was like his wild , untamable self was finally meeting his match and calming down.    
  
She couldn’t sleep though no matter how hard she tried. The pain seared through her body again. Someone had to be fucking with her pokemon. She needed answers but no one would talk to her. She needed to know if Mesprit was alright. To know that Yvetel was alright too no matter how much trauma came with that pokemon. 

She panted softly as the pain covered her body. She had to make sure she wasn’t going to - her train of thought was cut off as she heard a rustle of the sheets and Guzma turning on the bedside lamp they barely used.    
  
“Again? Two in one day? Cardinal you need to get a hold of Cynthia and Diantha. Now.” he grumbled, half awake and clearly not happy about being awake. She wanted to shake her head but she was in so much pain. It felt like she was breaking every bone in her body. 

  
“P-phone.. Table..” She stuttered through the pain, trying to hide the fact her eyes were welling up with tears. She felt some tears roll over her cheeks as she could barely move. Everything hurt so bad. What was happening? Her pokemon was suffering. It was very clear to her that this wasn’t just a pokemon attack. Something about this pain was human.    
  
Guzma pulled up the phone and dialed Cynthia for her. He pressed the phone up to his ear and perked up .   
  
“Hey no this is Guzma. Cardinal’s… Cardinal’s friend. Something is wrong with one of her bonded pokemon.”   
  
Soon Guzma frowned and pressed the phone to Cardinal’s ear.    
  
“She says she has news for you. And its not good.” He told her, biting his lip slightly.   
  
Cardinal shakily moved her arm to hold the phone up against her ear.   
  
“H-hey.”   
  
“I don’t have much time but I needed to tell you this awhile ago but I didn’t want to worry you on your mission to train Selene.But Jericho went missing 3 weeks ago. No trace of him. I enlisted the other champions to help but nothing has come up with him leaving the region so he’s still in Sinnoh . Just he’s gone. We need you back Cardinal. Find him and bring him home to the league.” Cynthia spoke quickly and almost sounded winded. Cardinal grunted and closed her eyes.   
  
“You didn’t think to tell me? Cynthia. I appreciate it but something is w-wrong. Really wrong right now with the balance of things. We need to fix this before more damage happens to Sinnoh. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She muttered, hanging up the phone and sighing before looking at Guzma.   
  
“The Champion of Sinnoh is missing. Has been since the pains started it seemed. So… something is wrong. Very wrong.” Guzma let out a “tsk” before crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
“When do we leave?”   
  
“Tomorrow or the day after. Whenever we can quickly leave is the best.” 

“Got it. I can get clothing there right? I can’t wear my alolan clothing there without freezing right?”

“Right. I’ll get you some winter gear. Maybe we can hit up the different gyms while there so you can get a league experience. I need to talk to each gym leader anyways about what’s going on.” She sighed, pain subsiding enough for her to talk normally. It was a dull ache now. Much like sitting in a spot for too long. She rolled over to face him and sighed.    
  
“Guzma.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Thank you for looking out for me.” Her voice was a light whisper, if he wasn’t listening for her voice he would have missed it. 

“Of course Pikipek. You’re my girl after all.”


	5. Hummingbird Heartbeat

When morning hit Cardinal was straight away on the phone with the International Pokemon Regulation Counsel. She had to get clearance for Guzma to bring his pokemon. She already knew which pokemon she was going to have with her for Sinnoh but Golisopod was a Alolan native pokemon. She couldn’t have Guzma bring invasive pokemon to Sinnoh unless the Counsel approved it. She groaned, running a hand through her hair as she sat at the table outside while Guzma , played catch with the said pokemon.    
  
“So far it’s looking like you can bring him but you can’t bring Vikavolt. It’s too many unnative pokemon to bring with you. But you can find another pokemon to fill out your party when we get to Sinnoh? I know you are a bug type trainer so you’ll be excited to know that we have a ton of cool bug pokemon there. OH! Yes, I'm still here.” She excused herself to go back to talking to the representative on the phone.   
  
Guzma frowned and looked at the pokeballs around his waist.He was lucky he still had his pokemon after all he did. Being a gang leader and helping Lusamine out with her plans and all.   
He looked at his partner pokemon and sighed, tossing the ball for him to go chase after.   
  


“Hey bud looks like you might be coming with me after all. You better not find yourself a lady while we are there.” He taunted his pokemon who made a clicking sound back at him.    
“Yeah bud I know you want a pretty lady like Pikipek here but you just gotta find your own.” He teased his pokemon and the champion next to him.   
  
“Stop calling me that Guzma.” She scolded before going back to her phone call and furiously writing things down while saying simple sounds of acknowledgments.   
  
Guzma sighed again. He was bored. Last night was thrilling and exciting. WELL not exciting as much as it was terrifying for him. He didn’t want to tell Cardinal but seeing his old man yesterday made his mind spin. He was glad he was basically fleeing the region for awhile because the old man knew where he lived now - even if it was temporary.    
  
Cardinal finally got off the phone an hour later, looking like a tired hot mess as she hung up the phone.    
“They said show your trainer ID when arriving to Sinnoh and leaving here and you should be cleared on your record to bring Golisopod.” She sighed as she slumped in her chair.    
  
“Okay. I wish the rest of my record would be cleaned.” he grumbled, making Cardinal snicker for a moment before placing her hand on his.   
  
“You know I can’t pull that many strings. But Selene has basically cleared you anyways hasn’t she?”   
  
“Yeah but doesn’t stop people from being shit fucks to me.”   
  
“Shit fuck huh? New swear. Nice.” She chuckled again and squeezed his hand tightly. “Thank you for coming with me. I know you are still healing but if I have an episode while doing something in Sinnoh alone- I don't know if I would survive. Especially near home.”    
  
“Snowpoint city right?” He asked,, flipping his hand over and locking his fingers slowly with hers.   
  
“Another thing your old man held over your head?” She asked hesitantly, feeling her heart rushing at the touch of hand against hers.   
  
“Nope. I did my research when you came here so I knew how to take you down.” he snorted at the expression on her face of betrayal.    
  
“Take me down? Oh sir. I think you are thinking a little highly of yourself.”   
  
“Yeah? Prove it.” He smirked leaning into her face.   
  
Cardinal smirked at the challenge.    
  
“When this is all over I’ll give you a battle of a lifetime.” she whispered, leaning into his face back, barely centimeters away from brushing her lips against his.    
The screen door slammed open to the back patio making both Cardinal and Guzma jump, staring at Selene and Hau standing there, panting before Hau pulled a face.    
  
“Ew were you kissing?”   
  
“Brat you have five second before your dead meat.” Guzma growled , trying to stand up but was pulled down by Cardinal by his jacket.   
  
Selene signed a few things which Guzma caught on about one. Boat. Cardinal nodded and looked over at Guzma.   
  
“Boat? What about a boat?”   
  
“It’s the only way we can get there right now with some storms happening. Are you okay with going by boat? It might take longer but … we will have to wait for the storms around Sinnoh to stop to take a plane.”   
  
“Boat it is. “He muttered, running a hand through his white locks. “We need to figure out what’s going on.”   
  
He looked away. He knew it wasn’t his place to be saying this stuff. But she needed him right? He needed her just as badly. She made him feel like he was something. That he mattered to at least one person in a way that he never thought he would feel.

He felt the need to protect her like he protected the grunts in Team SKull. But it was a different need. He wanted her to shine too. And have him not take all the glory for whatever that they did.    
She shone so bright already compared to him but he couldn't help but notice how much that bright light could disappear the moment the episodes started happening. She was less energetic. She could still hold her own against him though so it wasn’t too much of a concern but it still worried him. But each episode was getting worse. He worried that one day she was just going to be in so much pain she just keels over.    
  
He didn’t want to think about that. Then he was really going to be alone.    
  
“Hey Pikipek. Where should i keep Vikavolt?”   
  
Hau bounced excitedly . “Oh you can keep him with us or selene and her family.” he spoke up and smiled at Guzma who narrowed his eyes.    
  
“Would rather the kid watch him then you brat.” he shook his head and unclipped Vikavolt’s pokeball from his belt, passing him to Selene. “You better watch over him, you got it? If not I’m kicking your ass. Don’t care if you are eleven.”   
  
Selene nodded and looked at the pokeball with a serious look.    
“I will.” she spoke up again making Guzma jump. She spoke two days in a row? Was the world ending? Shit.

He looked at Cardinal who was staring at him, she looked away quickly which made him smirk.   
“You liked what you saw huh? I can’t blame you.” he flexed his arms making her chuckle.    
  
“Oh yes. I just can't take my eyes off you~” She faked a swoon making Hau fake a gag.    
  
“Come on Selene. Let’s go train a little bit. I don't wanna hear your cousin fawning over him any longer then I have to.”   
Selene nodded and waved to her cousin before they walked back into the house. CArdinal and Guzma exchanged looks and doubled over into laughter.    
  
“God their faces. I’m gonna miss that while we are in Sinnoh.” She sighed and looked at him fondly. His heart did a flip and sunk to his stomach. He let Lusamine in before and she turned out to be using him. How did he know Cardinal wasn’t doing the same. He couldn’t let her in but… She gave him no reason to not trust her with his emotions and his heart.    
  
“Hey Cardinal. -” he was cut off by Cardinal standing up and stretching.    
“We should head out now if we wanna catch the boat. It leaves at 4 and it is 2:30 now.” She told him.   
  
“It’s not like we have a ton of bags to pack..” He muttered, standing up with her, a little defeated that he was cut off. He wanted to see what she was feeling. Especially with that near kiss they shared. And the kiss on the cheek from last night. Was she feeling things for him? How badly would he hurt her if she did? He sighed as Cardinal talked, not listening to what she was saying.    
  
Golisopod looked over at his trainer and cooed softly as Guzma returned the pokemon.    
“Let’s go.”   
  
Cardinal stood up and took her hand into Guzma’s as they walked inside. It was becoming second nature for them to be touching so much. Guzma had to admit- it made him feel good. Someone wanted to touch him. To give him affection he never really had before. One night stands he once had and Lusamine were different from Cardinal. He tried to not think of Lusamine often. The woman took advantage of his need for a mother figure and whispered temptations in his ear. She never ended up caring about him. Not that he would tell Cardinal but he had nightmares about going into the Worm Hole after the wicked woman and everything that had happened after that. He balanced on one crutch as they walked into the bedroom, the house eerily quiet now that no one was home again. 

Guzma was never a fan of quiet like this. The Shady House was always filled with some sort of noise, even at night. It helped him sleep better. Not that he wasn’t getting good sleep here- he was but the Shady House was a place of comfort for him. Kinda… Kinda like how Cardinal was now that comfort. He hated that idea but Cardinal was his comfort now. He didn’t want to grow too dependent on her though. He knew that would lead to trouble and hurting her.   
  
“Guzma… wanna pack an empty travel bag? I know the little clothes you've got won't totally fill a suitcase but if we buy stuff we should be able to to put it in your bag?” She asked, shoving some of her clothing from her suitcase into a large travel bag, much like the ones you would have seen in Galar from the gym challengers.

  
“Uh yeah. But I don’t have a bag?”   
  
“My aunt has a lot from her trips in Galar with my uncle when he was around.” She mentioned leaving the room quickly and coming back with an equally as large travel pack. Guzma placed the few sets of clothing into the bag and chuckled.   
  
“It’s barely anything in there. “   
  
“Trust me. When we get to Sinnoh you’ll get more stuff. Who knows we might even have time after finding Jericho to do a contest. I always sucked at them but who knows you might have a hidden talent for them.” She giggled as Guzma tried to picture himself dressing up for a contest.    
  
“Oh Hell nah. I’m aien’t doing no contest.” He swore, making her laugh more.   
  
“What if Golisopod is good at it though?” she asked, lifting the back pack onto her back and looking over at him with a soft smile. Damn her. That smile got to him more than he ever thought someone would affect him. He grunted and pulled on the back pack. He placed a hand over Golisopod’s pokeball , sighing deeply.    
  
“Lets fucking go. Before I get second thoughts.”   
  
Cardinal blinked. Where would he go? He didn’t know but he never left Alola before. He was a little more than scared of leaving the place that raised him even for a small moment. But it was dissipated with Cardinal’s touch on his cheek.   
  
“No one will know you there. You can be who you want. Who you have grown to be.” she whispered, her eyes darting to his lips. He didn’t miss that little bit at all. Maybe she didn’t even know she was doing that. But.    
  
“You saying I’m not my true self Pidgey?” He snarked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“No. I’m saying that you have ties here that pull you down and weigh on you. In Sinnoh you’ll be freed.” He pressed his forehead against hers, pushing up his sunglasses more on his head.    
  
“Leave me there in Sinnoh and I’ll personally kick your ass.” he whispered softly getting a chuckle from Cardinal’s lips. His eyes darted to her lips for a brief moment. She had lip gloss on, when did she put that on? He stared a little bit longer after noticing her laugh more. He could do it. He could kiss her… Did he want that? Or was he mistaking her kindness for romance?

  
He hummed softly as she looked at him with a loving look. There was no way it wasn't a loving look. She never looked at anyone like this before. Not that he noticed. He had seen the same look on Burnet’s face looking at his old rival. But, this was Cardinal. A pokemon Champion twice over and he was just a sad ex -gang leader and trouble maker. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He was nothing compared to her.    
  
“Hey… Guzma. Thank you for coming with me. “ she muttered , pressing her lips against his cheek before pulling away, blushing heavily.    
  
“Shit I got my gloss on your cheek.” She scrambled her arms around embarrassed as he wiped it off his cheek.    
  
“Its okay. Thank you Pikipek.” He chuckled , momentarily thinking about pulling her into his chest and seeing her reaction but he knew that he would be heartbroken if she rejected him right before their trip, where she needed to focus on finding this champion and her bonded pokemon.    
  
They finally left the house and headed towards the docks in Hau’oli City. It seemed like the city folks paid no mind to him anymore. Over the past weeks, he and his girl had been coming here every now and then for more clothing or malasadas or just to get out of the house.    
  
He caught himself and paused a moment. He had to stop calling Cardinal his girl. He had been for about a week now and just had vocalized it yesterday; her reaction being one he wasn’t happy about.    
  
“Hey Guzma, need a break? You are doing really well on the single crutch now. Just a little longer and you’ll be walking without the boot for sure!” She cheered, smiling wide and closing her eyes. He gave her a soft look before shaking his head.    
  
“Nah ya boi is good. Just surprised people aren’t throwing shit at me.” he chuckled as he started walking towards the dock again. “Come on we are gonna miss the boat.”   
  
“I’m right behind you!”   
  



	6. A Seed of an Idea

Cardinal wished she had picked the airplane. Shorter time and less seasickness. She groaned as they sped along the waters, heading to her home region. They would be on land in a day but until then , Cardinal was going to feel sick the whole time- she knew that.    
  
“Damn Starly you really don't look good.” Guzma snorted, handing her a water bottle before sitting next to her.    
  
“How many bird pokemon are you going to call me?” She asked , opening the water bottle and taking a huge swig. She needed to make sure she wasn’t going to have an episode on the boat. That mixed with sea sickness would be a very unpleasant situation for everyone.    
  
“All of them.” his toothy grin made her weak. His smile was far from perfect but the fact she was seeing him truly smile- it drove her heart crazy.   
  
She rolled her eyes however at his response. “You’re zubat shit crazy you know that?” She chuckled and leaned against him, closing her eyes as he pressed a hand against her back. His tough hand slowly rubbed in circle motions on her back.    
  
“Ya know. I used to comfort the grunts who needed it. Never thought I would be comforting a Champion.” He smirked as he talked , looking down at her. She chuckled and pressed against him more.    
  
“Thanks Guz…” She mumbled, forgetting the world around her. The motion sickness from the sea’s rocking was subsiding. “I think you were a good leader. Everyone loved you right? Have you thought about being a -”   
  
“No. Don’t say it.”   
  
“Gym Leader. I was going to say gym leader.”    
  
“Why gym leader? I swore you were gonna say kahuna.” he grumbled. “Everyone thought i should have been. It's crap.”   
  
“Nah you don’t have the temper for a Kahuna right now. Gym Leader or Elite Four member? For sure. Guidance but still a hardass and stubborn.”   
  
“Thanks for that vote of confidence Starly.” He rolled his eyes and rubbed her back more. “D..do you want me to be a gym leader for your league then?” he asked softly , making her perk up.    
  
“I could ask. You could train under Viola maybe? You would have to do the league challenge in Kalos though since that’s where I’m the active champion.” She rubbed her chin as she thought. “It’s the first gym in the official league of Kalos however. You aren’t the uh..nicest person to just first meet though.” She mused , cracking an eye open and looking up at him.    
“All this is hypothetical thought.” She chuckled softly and stored that idea away in her brain however.

“I’m not the nicest person? Really? That’s what we are calling it now?” Guzma rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away, crossing his arms now in front of him.   
She knew he was still trying to be open with her but still guarded. She had to just test to see how guarded he was. And it seemed he was still pretty badly affected by things.   
  
“Guzma. You tried to fight me the first time I met you.”   
  
“Yeah, like a pokemon trainer does Pidgey. That’s like trainer 101. You fight the person when you make eye contact. And the moment I saw your green eyes I knew I had to fight you.”   
  
“How green are my eyes?” She teased.   
  
“Very fucking green. But don’t derail the topic dammit. I’m right, you’re wrong. Shut up.”    
  
She laughed and leaned against him. “Yeah I know I am. I just am teasing you a little bit Guzma. We are friends, remember?”   
  
“I never signed paperwork so nope don’t remember.” He huffed, looking away from her before cracking a smile secretly.    
  
She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, him relaxing against her touch. They were pretty much the only ones on the boat except for two Sinnoh folks heading home after a vacation. The lady looked over at Cardinal and smiled.    
  
“You two are so cute. I wish I had a friend like you guys have.” She smiled as the male chuckled and took her hand.    
  
“I may be her boyfriend but her heart belongs to her pokemon.” he chuckled more, trying to make small talk with the two.   
  
Cardinal smiled as Guzma stiffened slightly. He must have forgotten that there were others on the boat with them. Oh boy. This was going to be a long trip.

She did notice something tho. He kept his arm wrapped around her, now resting it on her hip. And his next move shocked her. He pulled her closer to his body, sending a glare at the other two people on the boat.    
  
“Hey behave.” She whispered, leaning against him more and resting her head comfortably on his shoulder. “They don’t matter to you. Why are you so prickly.”   
  
He stayed quiet, looking out on the ocean with a stern look on his face. Cardinal sighed. She thought she understood him , but she guessed she didn’t get him as much as she thought. She drifted off to sleep , lulled by the ocean’s waves-despite the fact it also made her incredibly sick feeling.   
  
She woke up a few hours later completely sore from falling asleep sitting upright. She looked around for a moment to try and figure out where Guzma was but the pressure by her side let her know that he was still there, pressed up against her and holding her. Soft snores signaled to her that he had fallen asleep too at some point which made her chest flutter.   
  
He willingly fell asleep next to her again. It had been a more common thing back at her aunt’s house but here? In public? That was something new that he did. A new trick up his sleeve she guessed. Maybe he didn’t want the other people talking to him so he just fell asleep. That seemed the most likely answer, Cardinal thought to herself. She rested her head on his chest and shivered as the cold ocean air hit her bare skin. At least they would be in Sunnyshore soon. That was most likely one of the warmest places in Sinnoh. She thought about her hometown and wondered how the Alolan man would handle the cold chill of Snowpoint city.    
  
She chuckled softly thinking about how much Guzma would complain about the weather. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of his heart beat for a moment. She wished this is how things could always be with them. Them being so close like this. She wanted to just be his girl. No matter how much she teased about him calling her that- it made her heart race every time. 

She felt unbeatable with him by her side. He was a mix of an asshole and caring man all mixed up into a ball that made up Guzma. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She could feel herself drifting back off to sleep with his heartbeat in her ear. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed as she took in the moment one last time. When they woke up again they would be nearing Sunnyshore and wouldn't have time to be like this with each other. She had a job to do after all. Find Jericho. Find her pokemon. 

However her peaceful moment was abruptly ended by Guzma as she started to pull away from him. He grabbed onto her shirt and gripped it tight as he shook his head, eyes still shut. Cardinal couldn’t tell if he was awake and just didn’t want her leaving or if he was not having a good dream. Soon she figured it out as he gripped tighter to her and buried his face into the crevice of her neck.    
“Cardinal… Please stay for another moment.” He muttered softly, his voice almost having a slight tremble to it. Something rattled him. Did he actually have a bad dream? He used her name for once. It sounded forgein on his lips. She found herself wishing he called her a pokemon name instead for once.    
  
“I’m here. I’m not leaving.”   
  
“It seems ya boy can’t sleep without bullshit reminding him what a fuck up he is.” he talked low, whispering into her ear.    
  
“You might have fucked up but you aren’t a fuck up. You are allowed to make mistakes Guzma.” she whispered back, wrapping an arm around his thick frame. 

“I don’t understand why you are so kind to me. I really don’t” Guzma muttered. “I don’t want it to stop though if that’s selfish of me. Then I’m gonna be selfish.” He pressed a kiss into her neck sending shivers up her spine.    
  
“I want you to be selfish then.” She felt her heart racing. They had so many issues they needed to work out- but if what guzma was hinting at was that he wanted to be with her she would take that and help him through all the bumps in the road they would come across.    
  
“Hey Pidgey.. Imma kiss you now.” He pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Everything about him was rough, even his lips, Cardinal noted. But he was so gentle with her. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him back before pressing her forehead against his. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for months now- maybe even a year.” She giggled as he stared at her with disbelief. “What? I thought you were attractive while you were the leader of Team Skull. Is that weird?”   
  
“A little fucking shocking. I didn’t think you would ever like me. You are a little goody two shoes after all.”    
  
“Oh ha ha. Just because I’m a multi-reigning champion doesn’t mean anything. I can fall for whoever I want. I normally would have to take the media in for account for my actions but… Fuck that. I’m tired of perfection. I want to live a little.” she frowned as Guzma held her close.   
  
“You know I had an idea you liked me. But I wasn’t sure… with everything. But of course you like me. Who wouldn’t like me?” He sassed, some sarcasm coming through his voice.    
  
“I don’t know. Everyone I have met in Alola whose opinions matter to me seem to like you.” She sassed him back.    
  
“You’re funny Pikipek.”    
  
“Whatever you say Guzma.” She chuckled and cuddled up to his chest. “I think you’re pretty great.”   
  
Guzma was about to bite back at her with his sharp tongue but stopped seeing the expression on her face. She was so happy looking curled up next to his chest. He couldn’t ruin that. Not with everything that’s been happening to her and that might happen to them in Sinnoh. He had a sneaking suspicion that things were going to get bad before they got decent. 

But they had each other. He would make sure that she wasn’t alone during this.   
  
  



End file.
